


Singing Voices

by Olliesmiles



Series: Singing Voices [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dance fighting, Fluff, Gen, Happy and Wholesome (Mostly), No Angst, Singing Technoblade, The voices sing, please help me, singing while fighting is so badass, sweet baby :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliesmiles/pseuds/Olliesmiles
Summary: There is no Chat. Instead, Techno’s got a pair of voices that just looove to sing.
Series: Singing Voices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Singing Voices

**Author's Note:**

> If you know both the songs: *muah* I give you kiss

So. Techno has voices in his head. But not a million voices that drown out his thoughts until he just wants to murder anything that moves, no. His voices are small, hardly noticeable, _singing bastards_. Every time he goes out to do something, he’ll see a tree and immediately hear, “Well, I see trees of green…”

He doesn’t know how they're there, because they tell him that they... were? are? people, and they’ve been with him his whole life. They think that they died and somehow got turned into ghosts in his head, but honestly, no matter what theories they think of, it’s just weird.

Anyways, the singing is a problem for a few reasons;

1\. They distract him constantly except when he farms, because they can sometimes be respectful

2\. Their songs get stuck in his head and make him want to hum them

3\. He doesn’t like to sing

4\. Last time he did something about it, everyone, even Phil had looked at him like he was crazy.

He didn’t even really say anything, either! Sapnap had had a really bad week and had decided to take out his frustrations by burning down someone’s house, eliciting a meeting to talk about it later.

Dream had been arguing with Sapnap about it, with Sapnap defending himself and Techno completely zoning out. He faintly heard an angry, “It’s alright, we’ll survive!”

And immediately responded in time with the voices in his head with “‘Cause parents aren’t always right”. Which, to be fair, is one of the stranger songs the voices liked, but whatever.

The voices were very proud, but stopped complimenting him when they noticed the room had gone quiet. Techno had looked up in confusion, wondering if the meeting was over and he could go home, and was met with everyone’s eyes on him, looking at him like he was insane. He simply lifted an eyebrow and stared back, even though he was internally screaming.

Phil had come up to him afterward, asking him if he was alright. It just furthered his embarrassment, and so he quickly said that yes, of course he’s alright, and left immediately after.

That night the voices had consoled him and apologized, saying that they would try to not do it as much if that would help him. He simply said that it was fine, that they would probably forget the promise within the week, but thanked them anyway.

—— —— ——

The same thing started happening more and more, but now Techno found the looks he got funny, hilarious even. The voices agreed with him, and started giving him new songs to use. He even learned a few songs in other languages that he was fairly certain no one else on the server knew.

Slowly, very slowly, the voices got him to start singing. He didn’t like his voice, it was too raspy and low for his tastes, but found it fun to sing with the voices. Alone in the comfort of his home of course.

Then, they started helping him with his training. One of them knew a lot about dancing, which none of them could explain, but Techno welcomed the new style and found it relatively easy, considering it wasn’t full on choreography and was mostly footwork. It was their way of apologizing in the long term, he realized one day after training.

A few months later, he was invited to a duel which he eagerly accepted, ready to try out all his new tricks in a proper fight. He hummed during the entire thing, he was told afterwards, with the audience growing quiet as they watched and listened to the fight avidly.

All he remembered was the feeling of weightlessness, happiness, and being whole. Of the voices cheering him on and singing along with him. He fought with a huge happy smile on his face and used his newly gained knowledge of dance fighting and footwork to dominate the fight.

Tommy, Wilbur and Phil all came up to him afterwards in shock, then laughing when they saw his embarrassment from the whole situation. They had a warm, fun dinner party after and all fell asleep lumped together on the floor of Phil’s home.

“You know, maybe you guys aren’t so bad.” Techno whispers to the voices before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> First song is Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole, & the second song is Parents by YUNGBLUD.


End file.
